Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a flexible touch panel and a flexible display device.
Discussion of the Background
A touch panel may recognize a touch of a pen or a user's finger. The touch panel may be disposed on a display panel, such as an organic light emitting diode display or a liquid crystal display, to input a signal to a display device. The touch panel includes a substrate and a touch sensor unit disposed on the substrate to recognize a touch. The touch sensor unit includes sensing electrodes and bridges connecting the sensing electrodes.
Bridges of a touch sensor unit may be damaged from stress when a touch panel is bent. A flexible touch panel including a flexible substrate has been recently studied.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.